Other Side Of New York
by surfergirls
Summary: 3 girls who live in a boarding school in Manhattan and have a lot of money come across some newsies. Story is fluffy but not too fluffy just enough.
1. Girls A Lil Background Check

(A/N: Some of this might be very coincidental but I had an idea and I decided to roll with it. May be a little bit of a stretch but hey you can write about anything you want. I don't want to be mean if you don't like it then don't read it.)  
  
These three girls became friends when they all went to Christensen boarding school. Their parents met at a Christmas Ball in California. All deciding to send their daughters to a prestigious private school. Only wanting the best for their girls. Little did they know what kind of mischief they would get into and what good of friends they would become.  
  
Adriana Wilchester  
  
Sixteen years old and is born to a very rich family in. She lived in Palm Springs, California until the age of six when her parents sent her to Christensen boarding school in NYC. Since then she has only been home about a total of 3 times. When she was home it wasn't fun her parents wanted her to be a debutante and that wasn't going to happen any time soon. The very coincidental thing about these three girls is that their names mean something to each of their grandparents. Her grandfather named her Adriana because he was unable to name a girl before because he just had a boy (Adriana's father) and wanted his granddaughter to be strong and confident. Adriana's father agreed. Adriana grew up to be quite a tomboy (of course there is always a tomboy) but we'll get into that later. She's a tough girl with an amazing voice and hope to grace broadway someday. Hair: Brunette Eyes: Blue Height: 5'4  
  
Juliet McTague  
  
Also Sixteen years old and is also born to a rich family. She also has issues with her parents. But unlike Adriana, Juliet didn't mind the attention and glamour that came with being a debutante. She is the romantic like her name. Her grandmother was also a great beauty and wanted her granddaughter to have a name that is beautiful. Juliet is very attractive to boys she's like a magnet. Also has been sent to Christensen boarding school. She was born in Palm Springs, California and is destined to be a star of design. Fashion is just starting in New York for women and it will start with Juliet but sure won't end there. Hair: Blonde Eyes: Hazel Height: 5'4 1/2 (As you can see the qualities are being passed down from grandparents to grandchildren. The parents are not really liked in this story)  
  
Ceres Christensen (pronounced Ser-rays)  
  
You guessed it her parents own the boarding school she and her friends stay at. Her parents may own it but they've only been there twice. She's somewhat shy but has an attitude especially because she has a trust issue. Her parents she never really trusted because her parents never trusted her. Ceres couldn't believe it when her parents sent her away to boarding school but she guessed they didn't have any energy left to try and stop her. She was always overprotected and she hated it. Ceres is a great dancer she dancer at an Institute of Dance in NYC so when she is not with Adriana and Juliet at school she is dancing. Ceres is the goddess of harvest she makes everything grown. She always cheers people up when they are down. She has a deep soul and is often described as an ocean. (not the rebel type though) Ceres has a great love of literature and art. She paints sometimes when she has extra time. Her favorite books include The Tempest, Jane Eyre, and Great Expectations. Hair: Blonde Eyes: One Green one blue Height: 5'3 


	2. Different Meaning of Home

An old black carriage pulls up to a huge stone building with engraved on the side "The young ladies of today are the sophisticated women of tomorrow." A girl with brown hair past her shoulders reads it once again and laughs.  
  
"Please."  
  
She had just gotten home her real home at the Christensen All Girls Boarding School. Her name was Adriana and she was sent to see her grandfather in California. He died right next to her and that was the only reason she agreed to go to her house in California. Adriana cried and cried she loved her grandfather so much and missed him. Her grandmother had died before she was born and while her parents were always out at parties when she was real little her grandpop would play games with her in her nursery. He was the only person in her life she really loved besides her sisters, her best friends Juliet and Ceres.  
  
They had met right here on the big stone steps of the school when they were six years old. Since then they had had their differences but that usually brought them closer. Ceres had the same problem as Adriana she hated going to her house in California. You see the three's parents met at a party and decided that they were all going to the same school across the country. While Adriana's parents were carefree letting their daughter do anything Ceres's parents were the complete opposite. Ceres loved her grandmother who understood her like no one else. During the holidays Adriana and Ceres went to Ceres's grandmother's house. Juliet was a little different she liked the parties and the money but she was too good of a person for them. Juliet was the prettiest of the three not saying Ceres and Adriana weren't pretty but Juliet had this aura of love that drew you to her. Juliet's parents were a little different they were more understanding but Juliet always put up with things that Ceres and Adriana didn't.  
  
Adriana looks up at the huge school and sighs she is glad to be back home. Out come Ceres and Juliet and they rush down to her and hug her.  
  
"I'm fine." Adriana says reading her best friend's minds.  
  
"How was it?" asked Ceres.  
  
"Pops went peacefully. He told me to tell you to think of him while your dancing."  
  
"You know I will." Ceres said looking down.  
  
"Pops told me to tell you to not take any crap anymore." She said to Juliet.  
  
"I told you guys, I don't care. But I'll try for your pops." Juliet said.  
  
"Listen Pops wouldn't want us to be like this so let's go to the café and get some lunch." Adriana said dropping her suitcases and she turned to the coachmen "Just put them inside" pointing to the suitcases.  
  
"Race you there." Juliet said to Ceres and Adriana and ran off down the street.  
  
"Cheater." Screamed Adriana.  
  
Once the three got to the café there was a sign on the door. "Closed for Renovations."  
  
"Oh Damn." Adriana said kicking the curb of the cobble street.  
  
"It's ok I've been to another café in downtown Manhattan. I know the way." Ceres said running off further down the street. The three had never really visited this part of Manhattan but they knew their way around pretty well and ran inside the small restaurant. The three were laughing as they entered the café.  
  
Juliet picked a small booth near a group of loud rowdy boys. Ceres rolled her eyes at them when they looked over. Of course since Juliet was with them the girls would be getting some attention. Juliet flicked her hair and over came the boys.  
  
"Terrific." Ceres said sarcastically.  
  
"Be nice you two." Juliet said.  
  
As you all know the boys in this crowd were, Jack Kelly, Racetrack, Kid  
Blink, Mush, Pie Eater, Snipe Shooter, and Skittery. They came over and  
introduced themselves. Juliet and Adriana were being nice to the boys.  
Ceres on the other hand could be a little unreasonable at times.  
  
"So you goils live her fer a long time?" Jack asked.  
  
"Try ten years." Ceres said.  
  
"Yeah we've lived here most of our lives." Adriana said.  
  
"Were like our own family." Juliet added. Then another boy came in and all the boys there yelled 'Spot' he had blonde hair and a cane. Some of the boys were talking to him when one turned back to us.  
  
"Who whut's youse names?" Race asked.  
  
"Adriana"  
  
"Juliet."  
  
"Ceres."  
  
"Ceres, that's a weird name." Spot said trying to tease her.  
  
"Well sorry, Spot, but I don't remember asking for an opinion." Ceres said getting up to leave.  
  
"Ceres don't be like that." Juliet said.  
  
"Like what? I just don't want to be in the company of immature children anymore. See you guys at home." Ceres turned and left not in huff or annoyed just calmly.  
  
"Sorry about her." Juliet apologized.  
  
"It's s'alright my fault." Spot admitted. "Where's home so I can go apologize.  
  
"Christensen Boarding School." Adriana said.  
  
"Whoa youse guys are preps?" Mush said.  
  
Juliet and Adriana stood up and showed them the blue plaid skirts they were wearing with navy blue blazers. "Not very observant are we?" Adriana said.  
  
"That's where we live all year long." Juliet said.  
  
"Do you like it?" Jack asked. "Always thought those place where places you didn't want to go."  
  
"It's home. There's no place like it." Juliet said.  
  
"Wouldn't want to be anywhere else. The only place I can call home." Adriana added.  
  
"Isn't the place your supposed to call home the place were your parents and family live??"  
  
Adriana and Juliet looked at each other and answered the same thing at the same time...  
  
"Not always."  
  
The boys sort of saw the tension building up around the girls and decided to change the subject.  
  
"Do ya goils want to have lunch with us sometime."  
  
"Ummmm. I don't really know. Maybe" Juliet said unsure.  
  
"O okay. Well we will see ya girls around we are usually here around lunch and if not you can find us on the streets hawkin' the headlines."  
  
"Oh your newsies. Should have guessed by the attire." Adriana said.  
  
"Guess youse not so observant either?" Mush said. They all laughed and Adriana and Juliet left the restaurant. 


	3. Operation:Church Sucks

In a burgundy room with a gigantic golden fireplace sits a Ceres reading her book. The cover is like velvet as she turns the pages anxiously. Ceres has read Jane Eyre over five times but still finds it exciting. She gasps at the part where her horrible, cruel cousin is beating Jane. All Ceres can think of is how horrible she must feel but she has so much strength and how jealous Ceres was. She could never be strong if she was then she would have stayed at the café and would have shared some words with that boy. She slams her book and looks into the fire.  
  
So dazed by the flames she does not notice the presence of her two best friends in her room.  
  
"It's amazing how it's May yet you have the fire burning." Juliet whispers. Making Ceres jump. The three of them laughed.  
  
"Well it's drafty in this old school." Ceres said in her own defense.  
  
"Great job, leaving us stranded." Adriana said.  
  
"I'm sure you were having the worst time with a bunch of teenage boys." Ceres said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Well you didn't have to leave. You always do that. Are you afraid?" Juliet interrogated her.  
  
"No. Just don't like being hassled. So I just walk away."  
  
"I would have slugged him for you." Adriana said pounding her fist against the palm of her hand.  
  
"I know you nut." Ceres said.  
  
"So are you okay Ce?" Juliet said with concern.  
  
"Fine. So tomorrow is Sunday are we going to ditch church as usual?"  
  
"You bet your ass we will." Adriana said.  
  
"The usual plan?" Juliet asked.  
  
"Adriana you ready for an asthma attack?" Ceres asked.  
Breathing heavily gasping for air "AHHHHHHHH!" talking normally "I can handle it."  
  
The three girls starting cracking up the nuns fell for it all the time. These girls could do whatever they wanted and not get into trouble. Ceres was pretty much a goddess there.  
  
"Ever think they'll confront you Ceres?" Juliet said.  
  
Batting her eyelashes innocently "Why Juliet what ever about?" The girls started laughing again, Juliet fell onto the bed and Adriana fell next to her while Ceres leaned over the velvet chair.  
  
The next day the girls were ready for operation: Church sucks. Adriana, Ceres, and Juliet would go to church like normal. Juliet would throw her dazzling smile towards the choirboys. Then Adriana would start gasping for air saying the incense was too strong and it affected her lungs. Ceres and Juliet would take a side and say they would go and get her inhaler. They would not do this every week but about every other month the girls had numerous schemes of getting out of anything they didn't want to do.  
  
Leaving the church they would balance on the edges of the walkways. Sometime they would even climb on the statues of Jesus and Mary outside. No one ever noticed and if they did they didn't seem to care.  
  
"It's a small consolation getting out of stuff because of who my parents are." Ceres said and sighed.  
  
"Yeah it really is." Said Adriana.  
  
Juliet looked up at the sky "What about those boys from yesterday?"  
  
"What boys? Boys? Where?" Ceres said sarcastically.  
  
"I don't know why you guys don't try. You could have lots of date you know." Juliet said she always was the authority on boys.  
  
"I know but I don't care. Boys only cause heartbreak." Ceres answered and started looking at the clouds.  
  
"You can't tell me you didn't notice the blonde giving you looks." Juliet said.  
  
"That one looks like a dog." Adriana said totally oblivious to the conversation.  
  
"Yeah it does." Ceres said.  
  
"That's cool." Juliet agreed. The girls completely dropped the subject of boys. Even though all three of the girls were thinking about them even if some refused to admit to it.  
  
"Hey Cer when is your ballet practice?" Adriana asked.  
  
"Two hours." She answered.  
  
"Hey Dri want to just hide in the balcony and watch." Juliet suggested.  
  
"Don't we always." Adriana said giggling.  
  
"True."  
  
"You know it always feels good knowing you guys are watching. I love dancing for more than just my company." Ceres said.  
  
"You love to show off any chance you get." Adriana said.  
  
"Very true but that's besides the point." Ceres said punching Adriana in the shoulder. Adriana punched back "Owww. You prat." The two started rolling around hitting each other while Juliet said there and laughed then decided to join. By sitting on them both.  
  
"YOWW!!" Adriana and Ceres screamed in unison.  
  
Across the street watching was none other than the newsies themselves. The boys had decided to go into the region on the Christensen Girl's school hoping to see the girls. It was there lucky day indeed.  
  
Still rolling around the boys walked over and were laughing. After the girls realized they were entertaining an audience.  
  
"AHEM!" Spot coughed loudly.  
"Excuse yourself." Adriana said as she got off the ground and brushed off her blazer as Ceres and Juliet doing the same.  
  
"Hiya." Spot said directly to Ceres.  
  
"Good Morning." She said in monotone.  
  
"Hey der Juliet." Kid Blink said.  
  
"Hi" she said sweetly.  
  
"Adriana." Jack said tipping his hat towards her.  
  
"Cowboy." She said with a sarcastic curtsy.  
  
"What a lady." He said in return.  
  
The group started talking but there stood Ceres and Spot not really speaking and it started getting uncomfortable.  
  
"Ise sorry." Spot said softly.  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry about. Did you think you hurt my feelings?"  
  
" I didn't."  
  
"Not in the least." Ceres said quietly.  
  
"Anyways it wus out of line."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I dink Ceres is beautifol name."  
  
"I'm quite fond of it myself." Spot smiled. "Wait what time is it?"  
  
"About ten dirty" he said looking at his pocketwatch.  
  
"Darn. I'm going to be late. See you girls later." Ceres ran off. The two others still talking. 


	4. Be Back in Five

Ceres ran into the boarding school up the grand staircase and up more stairs to her dormitory. Her ballet class started in an hour and she was nowhere near ready. She opened her dorm and grabbed her black bag with her dance things. It took her a while to get dressed because she hated tights and leotards. She also had to wear her pointe shoes there.  
  
She took a taxi to Radio City Music Hall. Once she got there she realized Adriana and Juliet were probably still with the boys and weren't going to come. They had never missed a practice of hers. Unlike her parents, Ceres didn't even know if they knew she still took ballet. Sure they paid for it but like they even realize who they are addressing their money too. They are just used to dishing it out to who ever.  
  
The ballerinas started the introduction to Swan Lake, which would be performed two months from now. This was Ceres least favorite part of the performance. She hated dancing in a straight line. Ceres liked to be noticed she liked to stand out. If she was allowed she would die hear hair pink for the beginning just to get people to watch her. But all of them looked almost identical and it drove her nuts.  
  
Starting it she looked up at the balcony threw the blinding lights and didn't see them and she sighed. After the beginning Ceres had a break while other parts were being practiced. Then she would do the waltz her favorite part. She had a mini solo in this part of the performance and she looked up at the balcony and saw Adriana and Juliet smiling at her and it brought the biggest smile to her face while she danced.  
  
When Ceres was getting off stage "Ceres, I've never seen you dance so well before." It was her instructor and choreography Mr. Pierre Crousse.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Crousse." She said and gave a slight curtsy out of respect.  
  
Then once her practice was over at three o'clock she ran towards the lobby where she met Adriana and Juliet. She ran up and the three had a big group hug. "Thank you." Ceres said.  
  
"Sorry we were late." Adriana said.  
  
"You came that's all that mattered."  
  
"You seemed pretty happy to see us." Juliet said.  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
"What's the matter Ce?" Adriana asked.  
  
"I just am glad you guys came."  
  
"What did you think that we weren't coming?" Juliet asked.  
  
"I don't know I thought.."  
  
"Never would we ever leave you for anyone." Adriana said simply.  
  
"I know." Ceres said.  
  
"Well you done yet?" Juliet said.  
  
"Yep. Want to take a taxi home?" Ceres asked.  
  
"Of course. Unless you want to walk." Juliet said looking at Ceres feet. "And judging by the condition of your shoes and probably your bleeding feet I would guess not."  
  
"Yeah." Ceres said and the three girls laughed.  
  
The girls took a taxi back to the school and went into Juliet's room to do their homework. Juliet had the fluffiest bed and the three girls often all slept in her room. Then there was a knock on the door later that evening after dinner.  
  
"Come in." Juliet said.  
  
A girl with brown hair and brown eyes with a scowl on her face came in. The girls recognized her to be Sindy. Adriana and Ceres hated her for the fact that she tended to use people. Sindy was holding a shirt in her hand.  
  
"You told me this would fit fine." She said almost in a shout.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Adriana and Ceres looked at the shirt it was a black and buttoned on the way done in the back.  
  
"While I was wearing it the shirt ripped right as I leaned over to kiss Michael." She was talking about Michael Robbins, boy the three girls hated, who didn't even like Sindy. "I was so embarrassed." She said throwing the shirt at Juliet.  
  
You could tell the shirt was expensive and Sindy was a lot bigger than Juliet and you wondered why Sindy could possibly ever think they could wear the same size clothes. Adriana couldn't help but to laugh at the thought of Sindy's shirt ripping.  
  
Glaring at Adriana "Shut up." Turning back to Juliet "You're a prat and I never want to speak to you again." Then Sindy turned and left.  
  
There stood Juliet not saying a word not doing a thing to defend herself in the least. Adriana then got up off the bed and went to the door.  
  
"Where you going Dri?" Ceres asked.  
  
"To beat the ever living daylights out of Sindy be back in five."  
  
"No don't Adriana." Juliet said going to the door.  
  
"Why not if you don't defend yourself then I must."  
  
"It's just a shirt."  
  
"That's not the point."  
  
"Just forget it."  
  
"Yeah because you'll just forgive her tomorrow and let her ruin something else of yours." Adriana sighed "I don't get you Julie. You always do this."  
  
"Just leave her be." Ceres said. "If this is the way Juliet wants it leave it be."  
  
"Whatever I'm just trying to be a good friend." Adriana said in her own defense.  
  
"I know and your not trying you are. Just I don't like making a big deal out of things. Drama I hate it." Juliet said. "Now back to third world English." Juliet went over to the bed and starting jumping on it. Ceres and Adriana laughed and joined her. The three of them were almost hitting the ceiling.  
  
There was another knock "Miss McTague. Please get some rest." Said a teacher in a somewhat loud voice.  
  
"Okay." Juliet said. The three girls climbed under the covers all being able to fit quite easily. "Goodnight Sisters." Juliet said.  
  
"Goodnight." Adriana and Ceres said in unison. 


	5. Cloud Nine Sometimes?

The next morning Juliet was the first to wake the very next day. She went to her own room and got put on her school uniform and brushed her hair. In the reflection of the vanity mirror Juliet saw not herself anymore. She looked different than she did last year. She looked older and more mature. Juliet glanced over the sleeping Ceres and Adriana. They seldom slept in their own rooms. What's the point of being in an all girls school without the occasional sleepover. Which was usual six out of the seven days of the week. She saw that her two friends hadn't changed at all since last year they still had that child glow. Juliet glanced in the mirror again her hair was longer and so was her face. She had grown and developed unlike her two friends. Then she was disturbed from her train of thought by the waking of her two best friends.  
  
"Sleep well girls?" Juliet asked them.  
  
"Your bed is like a cloud." Adriana said.  
  
"Cloud 9." Ceres added. "So what happened with the boys?"  
  
"They were cool." Adriana said.  
  
"Yeah and.."  
  
"They asked us out.." Juliet said quite reluctantly.  
  
"Oh." Ceres said feeling left out looking down at the floor.  
  
"You can come." Adriana said quickly to end the awkward silence.  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"Why not?" Juliet asked.  
  
"I wasn't invited." Ceres said.  
  
"Don't be silly, Spot was totally digging you." Juliet said.  
  
"Whatever." Ceres said. "I don't want to go."  
  
"I don't get you Ce?" Adriana said.  
  
"So French class in ten. Let's get moving we can grab a croissant on the way there." Ceres said changing the subject. The girls went to there own rooms to get dressed and met in the hallway five minutes later. They ran through the hallways not to be late to class. Ceres entered the classroom last as they were five minutes late. She smiled and the nun overlooked it. It's not like Ceres didn't know French she had been there enough times she probably knew more than the teacher.  
  
During class they did some exercises and spoke some dialogues and then the bell rang and it was twenty minutes till Arithmetic class. The girls were on their way back to their rooms to get their books when they passed by the front door and saw a couple of boys by the fountain outside. Juliet led the way towards them and Ceres looked towards Adriana and made a gagging motion with her finger and Adriana laughed. Juliet walked right up to the boys who were none other than Blink, Jack, and Spot.  
  
"Hi." Juliet said right in the direction of Blink.  
  
"Heys." He said as they continued to stare at each other.  
  
"Hiya Adriana." Jack said tipping his hat.  
  
"Hi Cowboy." She said smiling till it looked like her face was going to crack.  
  
Ceres looked at her friends confused and gave a cold stare in Spot's direction. "Guys were going to be late." Ceres said acting like she cared.  
  
Her two friends ignored her attempts to take them away from the boys. Ceres noticed this and gave an annoyed look.  
  
"Ya know it amazed me how youse always so happy." Spot said sarcastically.  
  
"Only cause your around." Ceres said. Her comeback definitely took Spot by surprise you could tell by the look on his face.  
  
"A little feisty?" Spot said almost asking her if she always acts this way.  
  
"I don't change the way I act to anyone." Ceres said.  
  
Butting in "Amen to that." Adriana added. "She tells the truth."  
  
"I'm going." Ceres said. "Some of us go to school." She said almost nastily towards the uneducated boys. Ceres sarcastically curtsied and left as quickly as she could. The two girls just stared at her in shock as she left. They couldn't believe she had just said that.  
  
"What is wrong with her?" Juliet said.  
  
"Sorry guys that was really rude," Adriana said as what Ceres said had just sank in.  
  
"It's okay it's not like were not used to it." Jack said looking down.  
  
"She's just been a little grumpy lately." Adriana said.  
  
"It's cause of me huh?" Spot asked.  
  
"Ceres isn't a boy kind of person." Adriana explained. "I don't think she's ever met a decent one in her whole life."  
  
"Not a very trusting girl." Juliet said and sighed "None of us really are." Then all of them felt uncomfortable with the long period of silence.  
  
"Tell you what youse go and talk wid her and we'll be back tomorrow to take all three of ya to lunch." Jack said.  
  
"Sounds good." Juliet said.  
  
"Bye." Adriana said rushing to Ceres as Juliet followed after giving Kid Blink a quick smile. 


	6. Just A Quiz

Ceres was sitting at her vanity brushing her hair she never usually sat at her vanity because she hated looking at herself when all of a sudden Adriana burst in through her door.  
  
"Alright Drama Queen what's wrong?" Adriana said with a hint of disgust.  
  
"Nothing I'm perfectly alright." Ceres said calmly looking at her friend in the mirror.  
  
"Why are you acting like a brat?"  
  
"I would think out of all people you'd know."  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"Because I can."  
  
"Okay obviously you like him since your going through all this trouble to hate him. You definitely have feelings for him."  
  
"I DO NOT!" she screamed. Ceres turned around and stared Adriana straight in the eye.  
  
"Fine then say it while looking at me." Adriana said knowing that Ceres can't lie when she's looking in someone's eyes.  
  
"I don't have to prove anything to you."  
  
"Then you like him." Ceres looked her right in the eyes and laughed. Adriana's eyes got wide "I KNEW IT!"  
  
"Hey I'm not saying I do. I'm unsure okay?"  
  
"They invited us to lunch."  
  
"Not going."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It'll be too weird."  
  
"Your going."  
  
"Okay your obviously twisting my arm and if I don't go he'll just come looking for me anyway."  
  
"And you can't leave until we leave."  
  
"What if.."  
  
"Don't care. You are staying the entire time I'm tired of going off looking for you DAMNIT!" The two girls just started laughing and Ceres agreed to not leave unless otherwise directed by Adriana.  
  
Juliet was in her room reading a letter from her parents. She was to go to finishing school for a month in the summer. Juliet sighed and as if she was talking to her parents she said sarcastically "Of course mother, whatever you say father." As she threw the letter on her big Victorian bed and flopped down on it.  
  
She then picked up the letter and saw the fire burning in the fireplace and with a whole bunch of anger threw the letter in the fire and watched it burn. Juliet loved her parents but it seemed like they tried too much to be perfect and she hated that. Her parents were sending her to Paris for a month (she would start as almost an intern at a fashion company) and now for finishing school for a month. She would have no time for herself or her friends but its not like her parents even considered that. No but as they always say "It's for your own good." She hated that saying with a passion. Juliet instantly forgot about her parents when she saw her fashion newsletter had come (I made it up I know its like Seventeen or Elle). It put her in a great mood. She took the newsletter and call Ceres and Adriana to come over and look at it. A little ritual that they have always done once Juliet got her newsletter. Juliet went right over to the wall to her right and knocked twice on it.  
  
Meanwhile next door..  
  
Adriana was doing Ceres hair in a braid bun for her practice in an hour. Adriana was always good at doing other people's hair. Ceres loved the way it looked. Then they both heard the double knock on the wall.  
  
"Must Juliet." Ceres said.  
  
"That means.." Adriana said.  
  
"Quiz time!" The girls said in unison.  
  
  
  
Ceres and Adriana entered Juliet in a rush. "I have to leave soon so me FIRST!" Ceres said. Then the girl took the magazine and Ceres took the test.  
  
Juliet read her results out loud "You are destined to find love. You will also be faced with a huge decision a life changing one."  
  
There was silence for a full five minutes before Ceres started laughing hysterically "Yeah RIGHT!" The two other girls just followed along but were a little weary of what the quiz said because they believed it.  
  
Ceres said her goodbyes and the girls escorted her to a cab just to meet up with her later at the rehearsal. "See you girls and don't worry it's just a quiz." Ceres said reassuringly. 


	7. Giving It a Try

(Back up in the Adriana's room)  
  
"These quizzes are so stupid Juliet don't worry about it." Adriana said to a very upset Juliet.  
  
"But why would they say this (quotes) 'You will soon realize you are nothing you think you are.' That is too bazaar how could a magazine do that."  
  
"Well mine is bull too. 'Love will find it's way into your live. Either you will accept it or push it away. You will make a big mistake.' SUCH BULL!"  
  
After a little bit more consoling on Adriana's part Juliet felt better and the girls caught a cab to go see Ceres. It was just another normal night of watching, waiting, and eating. After another long night of talking the girls slept in their own beds.  
  
The next morning Adriana woke up to Ceres and Juliet jumping on her bed which was unusual because usually Adriana did all of the jumping.  
  
Shading her eyes "Whoa what are you doing?"  
  
"WAKE UP SLEEPYHEAD!" said Juliet and she and Ceres plopped down on her bed.  
  
"How late is it?" Adriana said rubbing her temples her head was in great shock from the noise.  
  
"Nine o'clock. I had to wake myself this morning and I wondered where you were." Ceres said. "But I got to wake Juliet up by myself so it was worth it."  
  
Juliet hit Ceres "You jumped on my head brat."  
  
"It's the only way to get you up LAZY!" Ceres said and before Adriana knew it the two girl where wrestling and they flopped off the bed with a loud crash.  
  
"YOOOOOWWWWWWW" or something of that nature came from both girls.  
  
A teacher from the hallway came rushing in to see what the disturbance was about. With a stern look "what do you girls think you are doing?"  
  
"Oh, nothing Miss Minchin." Said Ceres with a sweet smile.  
  
"What was that bang?"  
  
"Wild sex." Adriana and Juliet were holding in their bursts of laughter.  
  
"Young lady you should watch your tongue."  
  
"As you should yours." Ceres said with a straight sweet smile as though she was complimenting the teacher.  
  
"Well..I don't have time to argue. You girls should quiet down." The teacher left as quickly as she came in.  
  
Adriana and Juliet burst out laughing complaining about their bursting bladders. "Only you Ceres." Juliet said.  
  
"I have way too much power here its sickening." Ceres said.  
  
The three girls all took showers and got dressed in plain skirts and blouses nothing fancy. Ceres decided to go out and buy some new tights and leotards. By then they were ready to meet the boys at Central Park.  
  
The boys were already there and had also showered that morning which was very unusual for newsies and Spot looked uneasy which was weird for him.  
  
"What's da matta?" asked Cowboy.  
  
"Nuttin why?" Spot said noticing the other two staring at him.  
  
"Nervous?" Blink asked.  
  
"Me nervous? Neva." Spot said almost convincingly  
  
Then he spotted Ceres and took a big gulp in his throat. Once the boys realized Spot noticed the girls presence they turned and both gulped themselves. "Hey der." Cowboy said.  
  
"Howdy." Adriana said with some sarcasm.  
  
"Cute." Cowboy said.  
  
"I know." She said quickly.  
  
"Hello fair lady." Blink said bowing.  
  
"Hello kind gentleman." Juliet said with a curtsy.  
  
"Hiya." Spot said almost a little shaky.  
  
"Hi." Ceres said with a warm smile 'I'll give it a try' she thought. 


End file.
